04 September 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-04 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Velocette only session, recorded 20th May 1997, repeat, first broadcast 04 June 1997 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Ace Cannon: Tuff (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 4) Ace CDCHD 655 $''' *File 1' cuts in 2:38m from end of next track'' *Conemelt: Under The Hood (12" - Rocker's Ruin EP) Ill ILL003 @''' *Hybirds: Freedom Fighter (CD single - Stranded) Heavenly HVN 75CD *Velocette: November (session) *Fall: The Quartet Of Doc Shanley (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP8 *Inigo Kennedy: Seaweed (12" EP - The Silent Tantrums) Missile MISSILE 27 '''@ $ *Cornershop: What Is Happening? (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija WIJLP 1065 @ $ *Alton Ellis: English Talk (7" - Diana / English Talk) GAS GAS 105 $''' *Soul Junk: Clear To You (album - The Patio Collection Vol 2) Smilex #''' *Cloud Nine: Twist (12" - Twist / See) Penny Black PBLR011''' # & $''' *Velocette: Step Back (session) *Avantes: Wax 'Em Down (v/a album - Terry Lee Presents The Best Of The TL Sounds) Astra Recording Company ALP 1000 $''' *Plaid: Radio Prague (album - Not For Threes) Warp WARP LP 54 # & $''' *Bentley Rhythm Ace: Why Is A Frog Too? (album - Bentley Rhythm Ace) Slint BRASSIC 5LP''' &''' *''File 1 cuts out 2:50m into above track'' *Velocette: Someone's Waiting (session)' #' *Ivor Cutler: The Taste Of Gunny (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217''' #''' *Drags: Tastes of Poison (album - Stop Rock And Roll!) Estrus ES1239''' #''' *Man Or Astro-Man?: Don't Think What, Jack? (album - Made From Technetium) One Louder LOUDEST 25 $''' *Mark B.: Intermediate Psychology (album - Underworld Connection) Jazz Fudge JFR008 & $''' *Lung Leg: Kung Fu On The Internet '97 (album - Maid To Minx) Vesuvius POMPLP 007 *X-Plorer & Dee'Pulse: unknown *Dick Johnson: Disposable Darling (7") Guided Missile GUIDE 20 *RLW: Kitnabudja Kid (v/a album - Four Years In 30 Seconds (A Collection Of Music From Around The World)) Dirter Promotions 10DPROM45 *Ant Hill: Bad Mans Fingers (12") PuSH Recordings PuSH007 $/£ *Velocette: Perfume (session) *Bob McFadden & Dor: The Mummy () Brunswick £''' *Fall: Old Gang (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP8 *Ominus: Tribalistic (12") Koyote KR010 '''£ *Tracks marked # '''available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked & '''available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 5 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910420 - Plus 970904 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) 1997-06-xx-12-18 Peel Mid to Late 1997.mp3 *3) dat_139.mp3 *4) dat_141.mp3 *5) 1997-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE371 *6) 1997-09-xx Peel Show LE372 ;Length *1) 47:31 *2) 1:25:19 (20:25-41:25) (33:20-41:25 unique) *3) 03:57:39 (01:27:53-01:41:05) (to 1:30:57 unique) *4) 04:07:18 (00:11:50-00:31:25) (from 00:25:06-00:27:56 unique) *5) 1:32:25 (from 59:53) (to 1:02:21, from 1:25:10 additional) *6) 1:32:13 (to 12:15) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) Peel Mid to Late 1997 *3,4) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 139 Dat 141 *5) Created from LE371 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1997 Lee Tape 371 *6) Created from LE372 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1997 Lee Tape 372 ;Available * http://www.------------ * 2) http://www.mediafire.com/?9cd9asv48tyysaa * 3,4) Mooo * 5,6) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes